


In The Bathroom

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Draco gives Harry a handjob in the bathroom.





	In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Grammarly

 

"Hey, Potter!" Draco's voice shouted and Harry paused in the corridor. A quick scan of the surroundings made Harry aware that no one else was around to witness anything that Draco might do.

Harry slowly turned around, eyeing the alcoves in the corridor or places he could hide behind when Draco curses him with some dark curse that is father taught him. "Malfoy," Harry responded hesitantly eyeing Draco up and down.

"No friends around to stop me from hurting you? From killing you? From torturing you?" Draco was toying with his wand, walking closer with every step until Harry could reach out and touch him.

"Are you saying you're going to hurt me?" Harry asked unevenly, voice shaky from nerves and slight fear. But underneath it all there was excitement - but Harry was going to ignore that - and arousal - Harry was going to ignore that too - that mixed together in a pleasant way.

"If I did would you stop me?" Draco asked, a perfect eyebrow raised, a smirk on his lips that Harry definitely did not look at. "Would you...." Draco pressed the tip of his wand into Harry's throat, pushing in slightly. "Let me?"

Harry didn't know what happened, why it was happening or what he was supposed to do. "Do you...." Harry felt a blush crawl up his neck. "Want to hurt me?"

"No, Potter, I do not want to hurt you..." Draco tilted his head and leaned in closer, his eyes flicking down to Harry's lips. "But I do want to do something to you." Draco lifted his free hand to toy with a raven lock of Harry's hair.

"What do you want to do to me?" Harry asked softly, digging his nails into his palm to stop himself from leaning forward and closing the space between their lips because the Slytherin lips seemed to glisten, and Harry wanted to know if they tasted like the strawberries he knew Draco ate less than ten minutes ago in the Great Hall. "Torture me?"

"Not that either." Draco licked his bottom lip and Harry nearly lost all of his self-control.

"Kill me?" Harry asked breathlessly his eyes glancing up to meet the pale blue eyes that sparkled with silver.

"Not that either." Draco lowered his free hand to brush his knuckle against Harry's cheek in an almost-not-there touch.

"Then what?" Harry asked airily, gasping when he felt the tip of the wand pressed to his neck warm with power.

"I want to touch you, Potter, I want to touch  _all_  of you."

Harry whimpered at the words, his breath hitching in his throat at the gleam that shined in the eyes of the Ice Prince. A second of silence later and Harry lost his control. He moaned at the lingering taste of strawberries on Draco's lips.

The wand was dropped and two large cold hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Harry whined at the touch, arching into the body against him like a cat in heat. When they pulled apart Harry was panting for breath, his lips swollen from the rough contact.

"From this display, I must conclude that you, Potter, are a virgin." Draco mused between his own heavy breathing. Harry just nodded quickly, hands roaming over Draco's chest in an attempt to map out the body of the most untouchable Slytherin in the castle. "An eager virgin at that."

Before Harry could even begin to formulate a response his mouth was full of tongue and wet heat. Harry practically melted, only being held up by Draco's arms and the sheer determination to never let the lips leave his own.

"As much as I love an eager virgin, Potter, I believe that doing this here in the corridor is just asking to be on the front page of the Prophet." Draco pulled back, his arms tight around Harry's waist.

"Then where?" Harry asked, pawing at the Slytherin robes.

"In the most private place in the castle of course," Draco whispered, nibbling on Harry's ear, just lightly enough to be teasing.

"The Room of Requirements?" Harry asked, playing with the hair on the back of Draco's neck, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the soft, silky, hair.

"No, no, my dear, sweet, innocent, Potter." Draco chuckled, rocking them back and forth as if dancing along the stone halls. 

Harry felt a large, uncontrollable smile spread along his face. "Do you know something I don't know?"

"Well, if the rumors about second year have even remotely true then it seems Myrtle's bathroom is the safest place in the world to do anything." Harry glanced around and found that Draco had walked them all the way to the bathroom. "Now, Potter, where were we?" Draco smirked, one hand sliding down and squeezing Harry's bum.

Harry squeaked, jumping in surprise, falling further into Draco's embrace. The blush on Harry's cheeks didn't last long. The mind-blowing kiss had blood rushing away from his cheeks and down to his southern region.

"That's much more like it." Draco murmured against Harry's lips, both hands holding Harry against him. Harry moaned into the next kiss, his arms wrapping around Draco's neck.

Before Harry even knew what had happened there was a hand wrapped around his cock. "Ahhhh-" Harry cried out, thrusting up and into Draco's hand, his forehead dropping onto Draco's shoulder, moaning out when the cold hand slipped into his robes, stroking him loosely.

"Hermione! Have you seen Harry!" Ron's voice from outside the bathroom stilled both Harry and Draco, right in the middle of their position.

"No, I was just looking for him. He left dinner pretty early." Hermione's voice was even closer than Ron's. "I was thinking he might be in here, Ya know he comes here when he gets upset."

Draco and Harry raced to a stall, locking it just before the door opened and footsteps entered the room. Draco placed a finger over Harry's lips, eyes closed as he listened in on Hermione and Ron's conversation.

"Do you think he went down there?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, but we can't very well check, now can we Ron?" Hermione's sharp tone almost drained Harry of all his arousal.

"You'd think with all the reading you do you'd have been able to translate Parseltongue and learn to speak it." Ron retorted sarcastically.

"You can't  _learn_  Parseltongue Ron!" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

Harry just about fell to his knees and screamed when he felt Draco's hand wrap around his dick and stroke quickly. Harry bit into Slytherin's outer robe, a silent scream caused a fleeting moment of pure bliss. "You look so sexy like this, all desperate and needy. And you can't even make a sound, lest you friends find you, with the enemies hand wrapped around your hot, thick, and oh so virgin cock." Draco whispered into Harry's ear while Ron and Hermione argued about Parseltongue and if it can even be taught and/or learned.

Harry stifled a near silent cry of pleasure in Draco's chest, his fingers white from where they clenched in Draco's clothing, his hips stuttering into Draco's pleasurable grasp, his body alight in pleasure as every nerve sparked in bliss.

"You can be such a hothead Ron!" Hermione screamed as Harry gasped, his orgasm spurting out and onto Draco's robes, a bruising kiss quieted most the moan that followed

"Is someone there?" Ron asked.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

Draco continued to kiss Harry deeply, wordlessly cleaning the mess on his robes, in his hand and the mess of Harry's prick. He gently tucked Harry back into his robes, his other hand cupping the back of Harry's neck, angling his head to kiss the raven haired boy deeper.

"Hello?" Hermione asked. "I don't think anyone is there Ron, it was probably Myrtle pranking us." Hermione sighed.

"But I heard-"

"Whatever Ron." Hermione scoffed and opened the bathroom door, stomping out. Ron hot on her tail, calling out her name before the bathroom door slammed shut.

"You, Potter, are by far the best virgin I have ever touched," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin, a smirk playing on his lips.

"How many have you touched?" Harry was gasping for his breath as he lay, boneless, on Draco's chest.

"Do you really want to know?" Draco asked, his tongue peeking out to flick at Harry's ear lobe before he bit down gently, smirking when Harry whimpered. 

"Yeah?" Harry didn't know. He wanted to know because he was curious but he also didn't want to know because he would feel inadequate compared to whomever the blond Slytherin had been with. 

"I've been with eight people, three of them virgins, not including you." Draco ran his hand through the raven locks, gently pressing the smaller wizard against the stall to press himself further into the Gryffindor's space. 

"Oh." Harry was embarrassed that he was still a virgin - was a handjob enough to take that title away - while Draco had so much experience. 

"But-" Draco smirked, pecking Harry's small frown, "I have enjoyed you far more than I enjoyed the others," Draco admitted, playing with the soft raven hair, surprised by the content feeling that welled in his chest. 

"Was this a one-one t-time thing?" Harry asked shyly, embarrassed and a little scared that everything would go back to how it was before and he didn't want that. He wanted more, more with Draco. 

"Is that what you want?" Draco knew he knew, that that was  _not_  what Harry wanted if his facial expression and body language were anything to go by. "Because I was looking forward to going further with you," Draco smirked at the blush on his lover's cheeks. "A lot further." 

"I-I was t-too." Harry pressed himself against Draco's muscled body. "But...." Harry frowned, his shoulders slumping. "I know this isn't-isn't like dating and I know I sh-shouldn't be asking this of y-you but-" Harry cut himself off as he extracted himself from the blonde's hold. "N-Nevermind I'll ju-just g-go." Harry went to leave the stall but was pulled back by a hand around his wrist. 

"I'm not just going to let you walk out like that." Draco frowned, confused as to what he had done to get Harry to want to leave. "Can't we talk about this?" Draco had wanted Harry since he met him. He wanted close to the teen in front of him and after hearing him in the bliss of pleasure he wouldn't settle until Harry was  _his_ and  _his_  alone. 

"I shouldn't be a-asking you of-of th-that." Harry shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself." 

Realization dawned on Draco. "Harry-Harry look at me, there, now let me tell you something. You're not like the others. They were just there because they wanted me and it was convenient." Draco almost smacked himself when Harry just seemed to close down even more. "Harry you are the only one who  _I've_  chased. They wanted me and I didn't care about them.  You,  _you_  I care about enough to chase." Draco crowded into Harry's space again. "I wasn't planning on seeing anyone else. Just you." Draco promised, gripping Harry's hips and picking him up and pushing him against the stall, grinding into Harry's hips after Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's hips. 

"Oh, Merlin! Pl-Please- Oh God!" Harry whined, his fingers tugging on Draco's hair, his head thrown back, exposing his neck to the Slytherin. 

"Oh fuck-yeah, just like that baby." Draco hissed in pleasure, latching his mouth onto the pale expanse of neck, biting, licking and sucking marks of his dominance into his new lover. 

"So-So cl-close! Draco! Pl-Please." Harry moaned out, digging his fingers into Draco's shoulders as he rutted hurriedly against Draco, his climax only just out of reach. "Dr-Draco pl-please-oh like th-that, please." Harry whimpered, kissing Draco desperately, moaning into the kiss and rutting like a cat in heat. 

"Fuck Harry, just like that baby." Draco groaned out at the feeling of Harry's wetness seeping into his pants as Harry breathily moaned into his neck. He rutted a few more times before spilling inside his pants. "Oh fuck." Draco gasped into Harry's collar bone. "Jesus you turn me into a fucking third year," Draco smirked, helping Harry balance on his feet. 

The sound of stampeding feet signaled the end of dinner and all the students racing back to their dorms. 

"Until next time." Draco kissed Harry deeply, leaving Harry panting heavily. With a flick of his wand their messes in their pants before smirking. "You know, those bruises are fetching on you." Draco teased with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

"Shut up." Harry blushed brightly, allowing himself to be pulled into an embrace. 

"We should be getting back to our dorms." Draco made no move to leave. 

"We should." Harry agreed, going up on his tip toes to press a chaste kiss to Draco before slipping out of the stall. "Until next time." He gave Draco a small smile before slipping into the crowd and disappearing from sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, if you do not mind, comment your country in the comments! I'm curious to see where my readers are from!


End file.
